


Liar

by uzumaki_rakku



Series: Smile If You Love Me [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumaki_rakku/pseuds/uzumaki_rakku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of ficlets, drabbles, one-sentence drabbles and future fic previews. Some sweet, some sad, some silly, but all short and all KakaNaru and/or NaruKaka.</p><p>#10: Liar. One day, Kakashi tells the true reason he's late. —"Liar," another voice accused softly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar

Just out of curiosity, he decided to try actually telling the truth one day.

"You're LATE!"

"Ah, sorry... I was at the Memorial, and I lost track of time."

Sakura blinked in surprise and confusion, then fell into a slightly unsure silence.

"Liar," another voice accused softly.

He turned his head slightly to meet Naruto's unusually perceptive blue gaze.

"You were lost on the road of life, weren't you, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Perhaps," he replied lightly.

"It's okay to get a little lost sometimes, you know," Naruto remarked thoughtfully, with his hands behind his head and eyes reflecting the sky. "Just remember to find your way back – people are waiting for you. Don't forget that, mm?"

He ruffled Naruto's sun-blond hair, and smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind." **  
**

* * *

 **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Next:
> 
> #11: Two Orange Moments: one cute, and one silly. My Mid-Autumn Festival gift for the KakaNaru comm. ^^


End file.
